Historia de una cita muggle
by Hojaverde
Summary: Draco no sabe lo que es el cine. Harry tendrá el placer de iniciarlo en el séptimo arte, en el Odeon Cinema de Leicester Square, en Londres. HxD SLASH


DISCLAIMER: Harry y Draco pertenecen a Rowling. Spiderman a Columbia Pictures. Yo no me lucro con nada de esto. Sólo me divierto con los dos magos y spoileo al hombre araña :-P

**HISTORIA DE UNA CITA MUGGLE**

- ¿Queda mucho?

Harry le miró como si fuese un niño pequeño, sonriéndole de una forma demasiado tierna para su gusto, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en medio de Leicester Square, rodeados de una nada despreciable cantidad de muggles.

- Ten paciencia, pronto entramos.

- Jamás he hecho cola para nada, espero que valga la pena.

- Debí suponerlo, señor Malfoy. Pero aquí no manda el apellido, lo siento.

Draco no supo muy bien si apartar la mano al sentir aquella otra que se enredaba con la suya. Aunque la sensación no era desagradable, y la mirada de asco mal disimulado que les había lanzado el hombre que les precedía en la cola, habían acabado por persuadirle de la retirada. Al contrario, la estrechó más fuerte todavía.

- ¿Cómo se titulaba?

- Spiiiiidermaaan... – Harry acompaño el tintineo de su voz con el movimiento de su mano libre, imitando las patas de una araña.

- Sigo diciendo que no sé qué sentido tiene que vayamos a ver el final de una trilogía de la que no he visto las dos primeras partes.

- Vamos, Draco. Yo las he visto y ya te las he contado.

- Espiar a tu primo por la rendija de la puerta no es ver una película, Harry.

- ¡Yo no espiaba a mi primo! Pero no me dejaban ver la televisión con él. De alguna forma tenía que arreglármelas... Y no, amor, no podía decirles a los enanitos de la caja que saliesen y viniesen a mi habitación.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras Harry se reía abiertamente. Eso sí, no tanto como la primera vez que le había insinuado una solución al problema de sus tíos intratables. Cuando, buscando su propio bien, le había sugerido que le pidiese a los enanos de la caja mágica que representasen la película en su habitación, el moreno había llorado de la risa durante casi diez minutos. Él había tardado casi dos horas en entender qué era eso de la televisión muggle. Y cuando por fin le había encontrado algo de lógica a eso de los tubos de imagen, la señal y las antenas, Harry le había propuesto el pasarse a la gran pantalla. Y ahí estaba.

Draco miró el enorme cartel a la entrada del cine Odeon, haciendo memoria sobre el argumento en voz baja.

- Al chico le muerde una araña que le da superpoderes como si fuese un mago. Tiene enemigos, primero un duende verde, luego un tío raro con tentáculos, pero siempre gana... como mi novio. Al bichito arácnido le gusta una chica que primero no le hace caso, luego sale con su mejor amigo y al final de la segunda deja a su prometido plantado el día de su boda y corre detrás de él... Y está su tía, y su vecina la rara que...

- Su entrada, por favor – Draco volvió su atención al empleado del cine que extendía su mano hacia ellos, mientras Harry buscaba las dos entradas en su bolsillo.

- No las habrás perdido...

- Que no. Las tengo por aquí...

- ¿Y no pudiste cogerlas antes?

- ¡Aquí están!

Bastante más arrugadas de cómo las había adquirido, el moreno se las tendió al impaciente acomodador, quien las rompió y les indicó la puerta de acceso más cercana a sus asientos. Harry echó a andar arrastrando a Draco por los pasillos del cine.

- ¡Las ha roto!

- Tiene que hacerlo, Draco. No te preocupes.

- Pero...

- Confía en mí. Vamos a por las palomitas.

Palomitas.

Ése parecía ser el motivo más relevante por el que ir al cine a ver una película. Harry hablaba siempre de ellas como si se le fuera la vida en ello, con ojos golosos y una enorme sonrisa. Y no, Draco no había cometido el error de repetir la gracia de nuevo, preguntándole si eran crías de paloma. Había guardado silencio, esperando el momento en que pudiera verlas con sus propios ojos y salir de dudas.

Y el momento había llegado. Harry pidió dos cubos enormes de palomitas y dos coca-colas de tamaño también considerable, gastándose las últimas reservas de libras que le habían dado al cambio por un buen puñado de galeones. Draco apuntó mentalmente gastarse al menos lo mismo cuando la cita corriera de su parte, por supuesto fuera del mundo muggle.

- Así que éstas son las famosas palomitas... – Draco miró aquellas pequeñas pelotas amorfas con motas marrones como si no fueran la gran cosa. Harry le metió una en la boca.

- Pruébalas.

Draco arrugó su nariz y paladeo la palomita, chupándola, para acabar averiguando que no se derretía. Así que optó por dejarse de ambages y morderla sin dilación. Era crujiente y salada, con cierto toque agradable y... se metía de forma bastante puñetera entre los dientes.

- ¿Qué tal?

- No están mal... – Harry sonrió cogiendo su propio cubo y su bebida.

- Viniendo de ti, creo que puedo darme por satisfecho. Además, si no te acaban de convencer, te aseguro que no quedarán ahí.

El rubio sólo entendería en su totalidad el significado de esa frase minutos después, cuando descubriese que tenía un novio adicto a los puñados de palomitas, comidos de una sola vez.

-------------------------------

El cine estaba repleto. Las largas hileras de butacas se iban ocupando una a una y sin excepción por gente de todo tipo, que llamaban la atención de Draco por miles de razones distintas. La ropa de aquella señora estrafalaria, los piercings de aquel chico, la estética de aquellos góticos que parecían mortífagos reconvertidos... Era Harry el que tiraba de él y le avisaba de los escalones, o las piernas de alguien a quien tenían que esquivar para que no acabase tirado por el suelo, empapado de refresco y con su cubo por sombrero. Finalmente llegaron a sus asientos, en la mitad de la platea y un poco ladeados, pero en una situación bastante buena. Al snob que Draco llevaba dentro no se le escapó el detalle de que había unos palcos superiores acordonados en los que no dejaban entrar a nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa con esos sitios?

- Son VIP.

- ¿Para gente importante?

- Sí. Como el palco en el que tú estuviste en el mundial de Quidditch¿recuerdas?

- Sí, por invitación personal del mismísimo Ministro Cornelius Fug... – Harry le clavó el codo en el estómago y puso voz autoritaria, al mejor estilo de Lucius Malfoy aquel día.

- "No alardees, Draco. Está de más con esta gente"

- No tiene gracia, Harry...

Pero Harry se reía, y se veía tan radiante y relajado, que Draco no pudo más que sonreírle.

-------------------------------

El timbre anunció que la película empezaría en cinco minutos. La mayoría de la gente ya estaba acomodada y en los palcos VIP ya se habían sentado algunos muggles supuestamente "famosos". Draco no les quitaba ojo y Harry se dio cuenta de ese detalle mientras empezaba a atacar sus palomitas. Sigiloso se acercó un poco para hablarle al oído.

- ¿Podrá tu ego superarlo algún día? – Draco le miró alzando su característica ceja de i "no sé de qué estás hablando" /i .

- Ya lo tiene superado. No son más que muggles.

- Entonces hazme algo de caso y deja de mirarles.

- Ya te hago ca... – los labios de Harry se presionaron sobre los de Draco, gentiles, sin más pretensiones que un beso cariñoso. El rubio lo llevó un poquito más lejos con algo de lengua y dientes, antes de recordar que estaban sentados en medio de una platea llena de gente. Y de percibir, sin verlas, las miradas que estaban clavándosele en la espalda.

- Harry... la gente...

- Quiero estar contigo como estaría con una novia, Draco. Eres mi novio aunque les pese.

- Pero tú me contaste que los muggles son más reticentes a...

- ¡Que le den a los muggles! Ya me he pasado reprimido demasiado tiempo. Es mi cita ¿no? Pues si quiero besarte, pienso hacerlo. Y espero que tú también me beses.

Por supuesto, Draco no esperó ni un segundo más para volver a besarle. El brillo y la determinación en los ojos de Harry era demasiado gryffindor para no hacerlo. Daba igual que se oyeran unos molestos carraspeos desde la fila de arriba o que parte de las palomitas de su cubo se estuvieran escurriendo a la moqueta; sólo el nuevo timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la sesión y la voz que pedía por megafonía que se apagasen todos los móviles, pudieron separarles, dejándoles mirándose a los ojos y con ganas de mucho más que eso.

Las luces se apagaron por completo.

Por si acaso Harry no se había dado cuenta, Draco se acercó para confirmárselo.

- Está oscuro...

- Sí, amor.

- ¿Estará así toda la película?

- Toda.

La mirada gris centelleó, y Harry se preguntó qué clase de maquinaciones slytherin escondía. Aunque después, Draco se centró de tal modo en las imágenes de la pantalla, que parecía haber olvidado todas sus conspiraciones.

- Qué grande...

- Sí que lo es.

- ¡Es como cien televisiones juntas!

- Es mil veces mejor, ya lo verás.

- Es... ¡alucinante! - la imagen de aquel hombre vestido con un ridículo traje azul y rojo, no parecía haber entusiasmado a Draco, pero la primera escena de acción, con persecución entre los rascacielos de Manhattan ya fue otra historia.

- Te lo dije.

- Y... ¿cómo lo hacen?

- Con efectos especiales y ordenadores.

- ¿Ordena... qué?

- ¡¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – uno de los espectadores de la fila de atrás, prácticamente les había regado con su petición de silencio.

- Draco, no sé si te he dicho que en el cine hay que estar callado.

- Ya veo...

------------------------------

Mantener a Draco callado no resultaba nada fácil. Harry ya había acabado sus palomitas un rato después, por lo que no podía seguir usando el truco de meterle alguna en la boca para que dejara de susurrarle cosas al oído. Al menos, ya no lo decía en voz alta, después de que le hubiese dicho que acabarían echándolos si no se controlaba.

- Ya sé por qué te gusta esta película. Ella se parece a tu ex.

- ¿A Ginny¡Venga, ya, Draco!

- Harry está bueno.

- Vaya, gracias por recordármelo...

- Tú no, hablo de él.

Harry volvió su mirada al heredero de la familia Osborn, que en ese momento se enfundaba su armadura de malvado duende verde, y metió la mano en cubo de Draco aún a medio vaciar.

- ¡Hey, son mías!

- ¿Vas a comértelas todas?

- No creo... Pero vas a engordar.

- Tú me ayudarás a quemarlas... si te callas.

Misteriosamente, Draco se dedicó a mirar la película en silencio durante un buen rato.

----------------------------------

Harry cogió la última palomita de Draco y dejó el cubo a sus pies en el suelo.

- Le matarán...

- Veamos lo que pasa.

- ¡Van a matarle, Harry¿Es que no lo ve¡Necesita un escudo protector!

- Draco, es muggle.

- Pues bien que puede lanzar esas cosas asquerosas por las muñecas...

- Tranquilo, los héroes nunca mueren.

Draco le miró con alivio y le cogió la mano, sumamente reconfortado.

No sólo por Spiderman.

------------------------------

- ¿Entonces ella le quiere?

- Eso parece.

- Pero, no se lo dice y se marcha...

- A veces las cosas son difíciles.

Draco asintió, apoyando despacio la cabeza en su hombro.

- Es cierto.

----------------------------------

Harry tenía especial curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría Draco en ese preciso momento. Había leído en la sinopsis de la película que Peter Parker era dominado por su lado oscuro. Pero "lado oscuro" era una expresión bastante general e indefinida que podía abarcar elementos que a su novio le sentaban estupendamente; seducción, provocación, cantidades industriales de seguridad y cierto egocentrismo. La sonrisa en los labios finos del rubio no se hizo esperar al ver que el supuesto héroe, también tenía su parte slytherin.

Lo que Harry no se esperaba es que la mano derecha de Draco se sintiese tentada por lo que veía, hasta el punto de querer hacer también alguna fechoría.

Cuando la sintió rozar su rodilla, no pensó que iría más allá, por mucho que el pulgar acariciase en círculos la forma de su hueso, de aquella manera tan intencionadamente lenta. Al ir subiendo por el interior de su muslo, Harry sintió que se tensaba como el alambre en una mezcla de expectación y vergüenza.

- Draco...

Todo lo que se encontró al mirar a su pareja, fue su expresión inocente y su mano aún entrelazada con la suya, algo imposible debido a la sinuosa caricia que se acercaba a su ingle de forma inminente. Sólo prestando un poco más de atención, percibió el reciente hechizo de ilusión, perfectamente colocado, sin apenas huella mágica y cubriendo tan sólo la zona más comprometida. Su pelvis.

- Draco, no... – ahí estaba la ceja ignorante de todo, otra vez.

- ¿Pasa algo, amor?

- Aquí, no...

- No te entiendo.

- Está lleno de gente... y... ya sabes...

- Ya sé ¿qué? – Harry alzó un poco más la voz, desesperado.

- ¡Que soy ruidoso!

- ¡Ni que lo jures, pesado¡¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Ante la nueva protesta de otro espectador, el moreno se encogió en el asiento, adquiriendo un rubor instantáneo, resignado a su suerte y procurando no dejar su pelvis fuera del área del hechizo.

La mano ya había llegado.

----------------------------------------

Estaba seguro de que los labios le comenzarían a sangrar de un momento a otro. Sentía su garganta seca, pequeñas gotas de sudor mojando su frente y una sensación de espesor en el estómago que era tortuosamente deliciosa. Estaba a punto y no lo estaba, como en los últimos tres minutos de película.

Quería dejarse ir entre aquellos dedos que sabían hacer magníficamente su trabajo, pero se sentía realmente cohibido por el codo de aquel hombre calvo que se apoyaba en el brazo de su butaca, y por las decenas de miradas que tenía detrás de la nuca, aunque en realidad estuviesen mirando a la pantalla. Así que cuando se sentía a punto de estallar, inconscientemente se reprimía.

Harry ya no prestaba atención a Spiderman, con los ojos cerrados durante más tiempo que abiertos. Sólo los abría para mirar a Draco, quien seguía mirando la película impertérrito, como todo un maestro de las máscaras, deteniéndose cuando creía que iba a acabar y siguiendo con las caricias cuando se daba cuenta de que no había pasado todavía. Y Harry sabía que lo que le estaba faltando era su mirada, y su boca, y sus gemidos en el oído, porque todo resultaba demasiado frío y mecánico para eyacular sin más. Por muy mojigato que sonara.

- Te quiero, Peter.

- Yo te quiero desde siempre, Mary Jane.

Harry no pudo más que contagiarse de la atmósfera, y con la mirada clavada en el perfil de su novio, susurró muy bajito las palabras vetadas. Las que aún no se habían dicho, aunque se llamasen "amor" con más frecuencia de la razonada. Siempre con un ligero deje de ironía.

- Te quiero, Draco.

Draco, que siempre había presumido de oído fino, demostró que en ese caso, no era una fanfarronada. Detuvo su mano, giró su rostro y le miró fijamente, con una expresión que Harry hubiese pagado por saber interpretarla. La mano libre del rubio subió hasta su mejilla, se deslizó hacia su pelo y lo acarició con mimo, en un gesto poco practicado pero de ejecución intachable.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry Potter.

El resto fue blanco, y calor, y placer a espuertas.

----------------------------------------

Los créditos finales pasaron uno a uno, al ritmo de la banda sonora, mientras la gente iba a abandonando el cine y sólo alguna que otra pareja se quedaba esperando, chica y chico muy juntitos. O chico y chico...

Harry no tenía intención alguna de moverse hasta que todos los que estaban sentados a su lado y en las dos filas atrás y en las dos delante, hubieran salido. Estaba seguro de que aquella serie de gemidos continuados que había ahogado como mejor había podido, con la valiosa colaboración de la tos de su novio, finalmente no habían pasado inadvertidos.

Además, el "te quiero" de Draco aún resonaba en sus oídos. Y sus manos seguían enlazadas y era en el hueco de su cuello en el que se recostaba, con su brazo rodeándole los hombros. Eran una pareja más, buscando la privacidad de los últimos minutos para darse un beso.

Draco no se sentía menos emocionado. La película le había gustado, la compañía era inmejorable, la libertad de poder ser él mismo una bendición, y el oír que Harry le quería, la guinda perfecta. Estaba dispuesto a volver al cine todas las veces que el moreno quisiera. Se encontraba tan a gusto, que si fuera por él no se habría levantado, pero los acomodadores entraban ya en la sala para limpiarla y dejarla a punto para la siguiente sesión. Ésa que llamaban "golfa" y que, pese a su excesiva imaginación y según palabras de Harry, no incluía copas, ni drogas ni ninguna otra perversión.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la salida, tomados de la mano. No se habían dicho nada desde aquella confesión inesperada, pero no hacía falta. La química y la complicidad corrían a cargo de sus ojos, buscándose constantemente. Algunas miradas seguían cayendo sobre ellos, unas curiosas, otras recriminatorias... pero ya no importaba. Se sentían demasiado fuertes para preocuparse. Demasiado unidos para tomarse la molestia de ofenderse.

La noche londinense les saludó con una vaharada de frío y niebla. Pero el calor estaba muy cerca. No tardaron en abrazarse y echar muy juntos a caminar, cruzando la plaza. En el primer callejón solitario se desaparecieron, para caer enredados en el colchón polvoriento de su cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante. El deseo les estalló de inmediato entre las manos, en un revuelo de brazos, piernas y besos.

Horas más tarde, el alba les sorprendió felices y despiertos; la verde pradera tendida bajo un cielo de tormenta.

Sobre sus cabezas, Spiderman atravesaba Charing Cross lanzando telarañas.

FIN


End file.
